Patty Palazzo
Patty Palazzo is an American graphic designer who has worked with John Taylor and Duran Duran. Biography Patty was born and raised in Akron, Ohio, (USA) and graduated from Kent State University with a Graphic Design degree. She moved to Los Angeles on New Year's Eve in 1995 and has lived there ever since. A qualified graphic designer, Patty has also worked as a personal assistant, web designer, webmistress, photographer, merchandiser, photo retoucher, videographer, and music editor. She worked with John Taylor in the mid-to-late 1990s, helping him create, run, and maintain his website, Trust The Process (TTP), a grassroots creative outlet for Taylor's music, thoughts, and ideas, and a way to maintain a connection with his fanbase. It was also a no-rules creative playground and experiment lab for Patty. She worked with John on designing all of his CD packaging as well as creating other merchandise, t-shirts, hoodies, stickers, posters, and a magazine. In addition to working with John, Patty was brought in to create the logo identity for clothing company Juicy Couture and worked very closely with Juicy's co-founders, Gela Nash and Pam Skaist-Levy. She worked on women's graphic logos and designs for the company for several years. When Juicy launched a men's line, she and John Taylor played a big part in the design direction. Hundreds of logos and designs were created by the pair over five years. In 2006, Patty and John, together with designer Ted McCann, created the limited-edition 'Peavey Liberator J-84' bass.John Taylor and Juicy Couture/ Peavey Liberator Bass ProjectJohn Taylor & Juicy Couture Bridge Fashion & Function on Peavey Liberator Series Instruments Patty has also worked with Duran Duran since 2003 designing logos, t-shirts, tour programmes, calendars, DVD packaging, stage clothes, CD packaging and a vinyl album. She recently launched her own "Punk Masters" line of t-shirts and other merchandise.The Punk Masters Etsy shop A selection of Patty Palazzo's work DDlogo1.jpg |Duran Duran logo DDlogo2.jpg |Flower logo DDlogo7.jpg |Double D logo DDlogo8.jpg |1978 logo DDlogo10.jpg |''Red Carpet Massacre'' logo JC1.jpg |Juicy Couture logo JTB5logo.jpg |B5 Records logo |link=B5 Records JTterroristen.jpg |Cover of 5.30.98 album |link=5.30.98 John_Taylor_Meltdown.jpg |Cover of Meltdown album |link=Meltdown DDcd1.jpg |Cover of Astronaut album |link=Astronaut (album) DDcd7a.jpg |Cover of "Falling Down" single|link=Falling Down DDcd2.jpg |Cover of Duran Duran 10 Track Collectors Edition from The Mail|link=Duran Duran 10 Track Collectors Edition DDcd4.jpg |Cover of Only After Dark album|link=Only After Dark DDad1.jpg |Poster for 2003 Reunion Tour show|link=2003 - 16 July: Costa Mesa, CA (USA) DDad10.jpg |Poster for Red Carpet Massacre tour |link=Duran Duran - (2007) - The Red Carpet Massacre Tour DDad7.jpg |Poster for Duran Duran on Broadway shows|link=Duran Duran on Broadway DDad5.jpg |Ad for Red Carpet Massacre |link=Red Carpet Massacre DDcd12.jpg |Cover of Live from London concert film|link=Live from London DDmerch1.jpg |1978 Reunion Tour T-shirt DDsc7.jpg |2007 RCM Trick shirt Duran Duran Liberator J-84 Bass Guitar.jpg|Peavey Liberator J-84 poster Boys_keep_swinging_duran_duran.jpg‎|"Boys Keep Swinging" SHEPHERDS BUSH EMPIRE DURAN DURAN DURAN T.jpg|Shepherd's Bush Empire show T-shirt In The Pleasure Groove - Love, Death and Duran Duran wikipedia book amazon john taylor.jpg|''In the Pleasure Groove'' References Links * http://www.pattypalazzo.com/ Category:Graphic Designers